inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Janis
'|ジャニス|Janisu}} is an American exchange student who was made exclusively for the Nintendo DS game InuYasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel. History She makes fast friends with Kagome and when coming to see her after school. One day she is attacked by a demon. At the end of the battle the mysterious Monk Sen instructs her to go into the well because thats where Kagome was. After meeting with Inuyasha and the gang she inadvertantly absorbs a jewel shard and soon after she develops special powers that were awakened by the jewel shard and is later given a spear to wield by the god of Mt. Habaki. Eventually she learns that she possesses these powers (Kamuitama) because she is the re-incarntation of a girl named Tsugumi, who was the human bride of the god of storms Datara. Being Datara's bride Tsugumi possessed some of his powers. Soon she learns Tsugumi's tragic tale where she was forced to kill her own husband and child on her wedding day because Datara had been possessed by a cursed mask and in order to thwart Tsugumi's attempts to stop him he held their infant daughter hostage. Tsugumi died after destroying her husband, a scenario very reminiscent of Kikyo and Inuyasha. Janis learns that defeating Datara and returning her powers is the only way to free the shard from her body thus stopping demons from hunting her. After she defeats Datara and frees him of the cursed demon mask, she is allowed to speak with Datara and Tsugumi where she learns that she is not Tsugumi's reincarnation but in fact the reincarnation of their infant half-god child. With the jewel shard out of her body and her powers gone Janis is unable to return to the feudal era, and returns to America shortly after the events of the game. Appearance Janis wears an academy uniform with a blue top with a red tie in a gold trim, white stockings and pennyloafers similar to Kagome's, and a grey skirt. She has long, curly blonde hair held back by a red clip, pale skin, and blue eyes. Personality At the beginning of the game, Janis is a little cold and standoffish, her only friend being Kagome, but still retains a slightly friendly demeanor. She also appears to have a caring side, such as when Kagome didn't show up for three days (she was in the Feudal Era), she decided to go visit her. She's also seems to be adventurous, when she mentions that the Feudal Era seems to be dangerous, but "kind of fun" as well. Powers & Abilities When Janis meets Monk Sen for the first time after he destroys a yōkai at Higurashi Wellhouse, Sen realises that her body doesn't contain the Kamuitama (Power of the God) and concerns she would be defeated and gets serious wound from a low rank yōkai. Sen gives her two shikigamis and advises her visits the Sengoku jidai to find her best friend, Kagome. *'Summons Shikigami: '''Janis is able to summon shikigamis, such as Shikionis that gave by Monk Sen to defeat some weak yōkai during the journey. After Janis meets Monk Sen for the second time under the Goshinboku, she is able to use her Kamuitama by her own will. But the ability of summoning shikigami is not used at the later series. *'Lightning Arrow:' Appears to be several arrow like shining lightnings which able to pierce some yōkai. *'Infernal Meteor:' About three blazing meteors will drop down to the earth to crush whole opponents, it also consider as an effective power to defeat the opponents. *'Heavenly Essence:' Apart from destroying yōkai, Janis is able to restore an ally with full strength. *'Power Leaf:' A power that can increase the strength of an ally. Weapon *'Naginata:''' A weapon with red handle and silver blade that gave by God of Habaki who lives at Mount Habaki. Not much specific power will be used through the naginata, but it acts as an offensive and defensive tool against the yōkai. Quotes *"The Bone Eater's Well...This is what that monk was talking about. Such a scary name. This place is creepy." *"Hey... It's pitch-black. Pass through the well? Does he mean I have to go in there? How creepy. What should I do? Should I go in?" Trivia *Janis is the only American character to appear in the entire series or any of the games. *Throughout the course of the game, Janis is often commented by other characters on her strange hair color, most of them finding it very pretty. *Despite attending school in Japan, she doesn't wear the serafuku like other schoolgirls in Tokyo. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Modern Characters Category:Game-exclusive Category:Female